speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Shimmer series
Jessie Shimmer series, aka Spellbent series by Lucy A. Snyder. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / bordering on Horror * WARNING: graphic sex and violence. Series Description or Overview ✥ Spellbent is an urban fantasy set in Columbus, Ohio. It contains a lot of humor to balance out the gritty bits, and I'd like to think it has the sense of wonder that's missing from a lot of current urban fantasy. I tried to write the kind of book that excites me as a reader who enjoys a wide variety of genres. ✥ Synopsis—Book one: Jessie Shimmer's roguish lover, Cooper, has been teaching her ubiquemancy, the art of finding the magic in everyday things. But things go terribly wrong when the couple try to call a rainstorm in downtown Columbus. A hellish portal opens, and Cooper is ripped from the world. Worse yet, a vicious demon invades the city. Jessie barely manages to slay it, but she's gravely wounded and the capital's center is destroyed. As if losing an eye and a hand isn't bad enough, the city's ruling mage, Benedict Jordan, brands her an outlaw. With only her ferret familiar to help her, Jessie must find the dimension Cooper's trapped in and bring him back alive before sinister machinations make both of them vanish for good. ~ Author Lucy A. Snyder: Spellbent Lead's Species *Aprrentice Sorceress Primary Supe *Sorcerers / Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Spellbent Series: # Spellbent (2009) # Shotgun Sorceress (2010) # Switchblade Goddess (2011) # Devils' Field (Dec 2014) ~ Devils' Field - The New Jessie Shimmer Urban Fantasy Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "Jesse Shimmer Goes to Hell" in Manifesto UF (April 2014) ~ Freebies: Author Lucy A. Snyder: Reading Room (Free Ebooks, Writing Articles, and More) World Building Setting: Columbus, Ohio Places: * Goad * High Street * Texas * Cuchillo * Sofia * Goad * Cuchillo Supernatural Elements: ✥ Sorceress, magic users, dragons, witches, warlocks, hells, dangerous dudes in dark suits, demon, magical fake eye, council of sorcerers, Miko (ethal and powerful demon), wererats, soul harvester, monsters, magical objects, white witch, portals, Glossary: * Ubiquemancy: the art of finding the magic in everyday things 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ This is an extremely dark series, bordering on horror fiction. Don't look for the usual sarcastic repartee or angst-filled monologues that you usually find in UF novels because Jessie and her friends are way too busy thinking about and fighting off the monsters who are constantly after them. They really don't have time to sit around and worry too much about their relationships. Like Rob Thurman's Cal Leandros, Jessie is frequently attacked by a variety of weird and horrible creatures. Like Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan, Jessie must constantly battle her dark side. Like Charlie Huston's Joe Pitt, Jessie loses some critical body parts along the way—although her missing bits get magical replacements. And like many UF heroines, Jessie's mysterious parentage turns out to be extremely important. ~ Fangtastic Protagonist ✥ Jessie is an apprentice sorcerer, and her love interest is her master sorcerer, Cooper Marron. The couple's talents lie in ubiquemancy—a mixture of chants, spells, and magical objects and substances. Warning: Some of the substances used in the spells in Spellbent are pretty disgusting. Ubiquemancers are nicknamed Babblers because of their incomprehensible chants in archaic magical languages. Supporting characters include Palimpsest (Pal), Jessie's familiar, who starts out as a ferret and ends up as something else; Mother Karen, Jessie's white witch friend; and the Warlock, Cooper's brother. ~ Fangtastic Book Cover Blurb ✤ BOOK ONE—Spellbent (2009): In the heart of Ohio, Jessie Shimmer is caught up in hot, magic-drenched passion with her roguish lover, Cooper Marron, who is teaching her how to tap her supernatural powers. When they try to break a drought by calling down a rainstorm, a hellish portal opens and Cooper is ripped from this world, leaving Jessie fighting for her life against a vicious demon that's been unleashed. In the aftermath, Jessie, who knows so little about her own true nature, is branded an outlaw. She must survive by her wits and with the help of her familiar, a ferret named Palimpsest. Stalked by malevolent enemies, Jessie is determined to find out what happened to Cooper. But when she moves heaven and earth to find her man, she'll be shocked by what she discovers—and by what she must ultimately do to save them all. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Shotgun Sorceress (2010): Outlaw sorceress Jessie Shimmer and her friends are trapped in an isolatedWest Texas town that is being decimated by a soul harvester named Miko. Asthey battle Miko and her minions, Jessie discovers a darkness within herselfthat she must overcome to save the town, her friends, and her own soul. ~ Shotgun Sorceress (Spellbent, book 2) - FF ✤ BOOK THREE—Switchblade Goddess (2011): Hell hath no fury like a goddess scorned. — When Jessie Shimmer traveled to a nightmare underworld to save her lover, Cooper Marron, she gained magical powers . . . which soon seemed more like curses. Her beloved familiar, the ferret Pal, became a monster. Her enemies multiplied like demons. Worst of all, she hasn't found a moment of peace to be with the man she adores. Now a switchblade-wielding demigoddess commanding a private hell stocked with suffering innocents is after her. The blademistress' vengeance sends Jessie and Pal on a dark journey through strange, perilous realms. Their quest for salvation will push her newfound abilities - and her relationship with Cooper—to the breaking point . . . and beyond. ~ Switchblade Goddess (Spellbent, book 3) - FF ✤ BOOK FOUR—Devils' Field (Dec 2014): no news Category:Series